1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to safety guards and, more particularly, to safety guards for sheet feeding mechanisms used in conjunction with machinery in the working of corrugated paperboard and the manufacture of boxes therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety guards in and of themselves are old and well known in the art. There has been one problem generally associated with prior art safety guards of all types, particularly those used with sheet feeders, that is that they normally interfere with the work in progress. This interference usually leads to the defeat of the safety guard. Machine operator and attendants would disconnect it in order to have a smooth production run. Even if the guard was specifically designed to prevent it from being disconnected, experience has shown that the guards would be tampered with, thus not only defeating their safety purpose but also, causing them to turn into greater hindrance to efficient operation. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a safety guard which does not interfere with the smooth flow of the sheets from the feeder to the processing machinery while providing maximum safety to the appendages of the feeder attendants.